THE CHANGE
by Vgarberlover2001
Summary: Two friends, Andrew and Marcus go to Idaho on a hunting trip, but their passion for advernture changes their sport for shooting animals.


The Change  
CHAPTER 1 Andrew stood there holding a black bear hamster in his hands while Marcus feed the rest of them. "Ok, Andrew," he said while being handed the fury creature. "Well, we have ten more minutes till we get the week off, want to sleep over?" Marcus asked. Andrews' face light up and he nodded. "Sure, I'll call my parents," he said and put his hand in the ferret cage, letting them gnaw on his finger. The two friends worked together, in their local pet store, they had worked there since they turned thirteen. "Alright, you two," Matt the manager said to them as they turned around. "You've got one last job to do, before you leave," he smiled. "Feed, the fish," Matt walked off swinging his key chain in a circle. Marcus faced Andrew, and slightly shook his head. "Come on," he said and lead him to the back room to get the feed. "I don't get it, how do they give us raises?" Andrew started. "I mean, Nick only works here two days a week, and he's gotten a raise! It's so unfair," he told Marcus as he opened the lid to a tank. "I really don't care, as long as I get paid, and not fired, I can handle how Mr. Perfect gets more than he deserves," Marcus laughed. At five O'clock Johnny, Marcus' older brother picked them up. John turned on the radio, adjusted the mirror, and shifted in his seat. "How'd you're day go?" he asked them. "Good, if you would rather pet animals than do yard work," Andrew and Marcus laughed. Johnny smiled, turned up the volume and headed home. **************************************************************************** ******************** As they entered the back door Juvia, Marcus' dog, stared up at Andrew with her beady black eyes. Marcus walked up to her and held her high in the air. "Hey, Juvie!" he said, swinging her miniature body close to his. Marcus set her down and grabbed the phone. "Call you're parents, then I'll call Justin for some pizza," he said. Andrew looked puzzled. "For dinner," he said. Andrew nodded and dialed his number.  
  
Marcus sat down beside him and was handed the phone after a couple of words. "So?" he asked. Andrew smiled. "Yeah, I can sleep over," Marcus called up Justin as Andrew turned on the TV. "YES! 13 Ghosts is on!" Marcus yelled over the ringing.  
  
Justin came over just as the pizza arrived. "I have to get home right after dinner," Justin told them, Marcus opened up the box and handed everyone a paper plate. As they watched the movie, Mr. Presti, Marcus' dad walked out of his room. "Andrew! Marco!" He yelled as he raised his cane. Marcus was hit in the back of the head lightly and his dad laughed walking off. "OWCH!" he cried while rubbing his head. Andrew muted the TV when a commercial came and the three boys started talking. "Hey, Andrew, remember that hunting trip we took with Johnny and Lawrence?" Marcus asked Andrew. Andrew nodded and smiled to the old memory. Justin looked on in confusion. "What? Tell me about it," he begged. Marcus' eyes shot to Andrew, and he knew Marcus wanted to tell the story. He nodded and Marcus leaned back in his seat. "Ok, well, this was two years ago.. We all went to Idaho for a hunting trip," Marcus began. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Andrew and Marcus slept in the back of the car as Lawrence drove to their log cabin they had rented a week earlier. Johnny read a Ford magazine as they pulled into a Taco Bell drive-thru. Marcus and Andrew quickly woke up to the smell and placed their orders in. "Ok, remember, don't spill anything on the seats, just got them," Lawrence said. "I mean it, you ruin, you pay," he added while passing them their Grilled Stuffed Burritos. "Ok," they said while grabbing their meals. At seven thirty, they arrived at the cabin. The frosted air filled their lungs as they took in the new tasting oxygen. They cabin was surrounded by thick green woods, and a large lake was set in the back of the house. Marcus spotted a boulder set right in the water and grinned. "I know what I'll be doing to tomorrow," he said while pointing it out for Andrew. They all unloaded the car and set up their beds. "This is so tight," Andrew said out loud. "Yep, can't wait to get outside and explore the woods," Marcus added, and closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Justin took a sip of Coke and continued to listen to their story, piece by piece. They watched more of 13 Ghosts, and then Marcus started again. "So, we had just gotten to the cabin and got some rest.." They listened closely. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************** In the morning, Marcus woke Andrew up. They ran downstairs to John and Lawrence making breakfast. They headed to the front door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Johnny said smiling. They looked back in confusion. "Why?" and opened the door. A wash of cold air flew in their faces, making them shiver. Johnny and Lawrence laughed and put the pancakes and eggs on some plates. The boys ate and got dressed warmly, being aware of the cold weather that waited outside for them. Marcus walked out with baggy jeans and a red sweatshirt. Andrew walked out with khaki pants and an orange turtleneck. They headed outside with paintball masks and their guns. They found a good spot and waited for John and Lawrence to come so they could begin the war. "So, what guns do they have?" Andrew asked Marcus, his face was red from the cold frosty air they both were taking in their lungs. "Well, the have modified Tippmans, they aren't that good, neither are ours, so I think it's a fair fight," he replied. John and Lawrence appeared with their masks on, Andrew and Marcus loaded their guns quickly, and stood up. "Alright, we take this side, and you take the other, we'll play around the house," John posted. They all split up and snow started to sift from the sky. "I'm starting to feel breakfast," Marcus rubbed his stomach and ran in front of Andrew, who was dragging himself through the dead leaves. "Yeah, you seemed to eat a lot," Andrew laughed. "And you just noticed that?" Marcus asked, but the tone in his voice seemed rather calm. "Right here, this is a perfect place, take my gun," Marcus handed Andrew is gun, and climbed up on a huge boulder. "Give it here," he said as Andrew passed the two guns up and climbed up himself. "Thanks," Marcus said. Andrew took out a pair of gloves and slipped them on his hand, while keeping a look out. "CAW, CAW!" they heard, and knew it was Johnny taunting them. "CAW, CAW!" John shouted again. "They are just playing with us," Marcus told him, and Andrew put his hand out to catch the snow in his palm. "Yeah, but soon its going to sound like this, Caw, Caack! Hehe," They laughed and hunkered down low out of sight. Then out of nowhere, a blue spot appeared on the surface in front of them. "They know where we are!" Marcus whispered. "WAR!" he shouted. Paintballs fired everywhere, Andrew was the first to get hit, by Lawrence's green paint, then Marcus, it was clear that they lost, and the firing ended soon after they raised their guns in the air. "We always loose, I was certain they wouldn't find us," Marcus said with a great deal of disappointment. 


End file.
